


Costumed Chaos

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Corruption, Furry, Halloween Costumes, Lactation, Multi, Tongue through ear, Transformation, brain fuck, ear fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Alola's experiencing the Halloween season, and the family at Aether Paradise are all dressed to impress. After a little too much teasing, Lillie ends up running off into more trouble than she ever could've imagined...





	Costumed Chaos

The Halloween season had come to Alola, and although many of the islanders still were not quite familiar with the tradition, some of the tourists and foreigners definitely tried to spread the tricks and treats that it brought. Whether it was through simple pranks that would catch the old-timers off guard, or giving young kids candy as they walked on by. It was all kinds of jolly fun for sure.  
  
The festivities were even present at Aether Paradise, where the entire complex had been decorated with a spooky flair. From stuffed Pumpkaboos to paper Zubats being strewn around the place, it really added a new feel to the otherwise sterile facility. Of course, decorations were not the only thing that had been brought to the complex, as a low grumbling could be heard from the President's quarters.  
  
"Mom. I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I don't like this costume." The blonde brat called Gladion pulled up the pants of his outfit as he huffed to himself, feeling utterly degraded as he had been forced to dress up as one of the native pokemon to the Unova region, Scraggy. It really did not lend him any favors at it made him look excessively childish when he had tried his best to cultivate the image of a loner. This merely made him look like the runt of a litter...  
  
The long-haired owner of the complex, Lusamine, chuckled as she ran a hand through his short hair, smiling pleasantly at his embarrassed expression. "Oh, Gladion. You know how long it took for Wicke to design that thing, you should at least show a little appreciation. You weren't going to have a costume this year, if not for her." She chimed cheerfully, before winking towards the aforementioned older lady standing at the side of her desk.  
  
He just folded his arms before stomping away from her. After all the issues that the Ultra Beasts had wrought, he still hadn't quite forgiven her for the way she treated him or his sister. A sister that was currently busy standing closer to Wicke with a much redder face. A different kind of embarrassment compared to the one that ran through her brother.  
  
Nobody truly blamed her either, considering the costume she was wearing. Instead of the much simpler costume that her brother wore, she had gone for something a little more complex and elaborate. Namely, fusing the aesthetics of two different pokemon native to Alola together.  
  
The main body of her costume replicated the sensual feeling of the Toxic Lizard Pokemon Salazzle, while the subtle traces of fur along her limbs as well as the massive fishbone pattern on her belly was more akin to that of the Heel Pokemon Incineroar. In short, the cute blonde who was typically seen wearing the delicate outfits like a dress and a wide hat had instead gone for something that would bring out her more mature side.  
  
"It looks wonderful on you, Dear Lillie. It must've taken quite the effort to properly get the fur to stick to that snakeskin-like fabric. If you had asked, I would've gladly helped you make it." Wicke smiled as she put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, chuckling heartily as she smiled so warmly. She was much more motherly than the President, which certainly helped during those darker times.  
  
Lillie scratched her cheek a little with her costumed hand, nervously giggling in the process... "I... W-Well, it wouldn't have been a good costume if you all knew about it beforehand. Halloween's supposed to be full of surprises, right?" The youthful blonde remarked, only to suddenly feel a pair of fingers poking into her chest, courtesy of her dearest Mother.  
  
"Surprises are one thing, young lady, but dressing up like you're trying to impress somebody is another. Are you sure that this outfit is supposed to be for you and you alone? You haven't been going to that Sun boy behind my back, have you?" Lusamine leaned closer to her young daughter's face, her pale makeup making her seem a little scarier than usual. Her entire outfit did, but the way her cold breath brushed up against her daughter's cheek really made her feel on edge.  
  
The younger girl could barely keep herself thinking straight as she felt her mother's presence overwhelm her, evident by the way her nipples started rubbing up against the fabric of her costume. Just looking straight into those cold, piercing eyes was enough to make her body start heating up, and the costume that the older woman wore didn't help either.  
  
Compared to her children, the Aether President had gone for a more conservative approach. Instead of a full-body costume that lacked a hood part, she had merely designed a dress reminiscent of the Ultra Beasts that she had encountered in their foreign dimension. In this case, the dress had layers replicating the look of UB02 Beauty, alias Pheromosa. Complete with a little veil that she wore atop of her head that replicated the 'hair' that the bug-like diva usually had.  
  
It was... beautiful, and at the same time, it evoked certain feelings within the girl who had slowly started to reach her puberty. To the point where she tried to shuffle away from her mother, only to end up pressing her head up against her other maternal figure, who started to chuckle in response. She didn't dare turn around, for fear of having the flame inside of her burn even brighter.  
  
Wicke, ever the craftswoman, had gone the extra mile. Instead of just wearing a costume that replicated the look of a pokemon, or a dress that was themed after one, she had sown herself a full-sized replica of a Mega Banette, to the point where the only thing that stuck out about her outfit was her bosom, which was too big to properly fit inside of the plush costume resulting in a pair of breast-sized bulges around her chest area. The very same that Lillie had just bumped into on accident.  
  
The poor little girl could hardly take it anymore, evident by her completely crimson cheeks. She blindly burst away from both women as she darted straight into the teleporter that led to the containment area for most of the dangerous Pokemon, supposedly having been cleaned out after the incidents the family went through. This left both women chuckling a little, while Gladion looked much less pleased with their antics.  
  
"Can you two quit your teasing? Look at what you did to her, you caused her to run off like a scared little baby, just like she did all those years ago! I thought we were go-" The older brother tried to chew out his mother, only for her palm to gently meet his mouth, shutting him up.  
  
Lusamine winked as she leaned across his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "She's only so wound up because you're not having any fun, Gladion. Let loose a little, like we're doing. Maybe then she'll try and wind down. After all, she's the one that picked that erotic costume, surely you're not going to blame her for what's happening to her?" The older woman smirked just a little as she pulled back, before taking a few steps back towards Wicke. She was more than pleased with how things turned out, something that just brought no joy at all to the younger boy...  
  
He just hoped that Lillie was actually okay. Then maybe, he'd actually have a chance to have fun on Halloween for once in many years.  
  
\---  
  
Lillie took a deep breath as she stepped slowly into the completely dark containment area, a few droplets of sweat running down her brow. She had acted without thinking clearly, and now she was in the very same room where her mother had jumped into Ultra Space, all that time ago. The same place where all those exotic and rare Pokemon were kept.  
  
Pokemon... like the lone Nihilego that had stuck by the older woman's side. The very same Parasite Pokemon that was quietly hiding within the darkness, waiting to strike as the young girl lowered her guard...  
  
"Oh, why did they just... oohhhh..." The young girl muttered to herself as she took another good look at her costume, only to then blush to the point where her face turned as bright red as the furry parts of her outfit. "Mother was right, I do look like I'm trying to impress somebody. I don't even know I bothered going through with this costume, it doesn't fit my character at all..." She continued to depreciate herself as she took a seat on the floor.  
  
She wanted to surprise her family, but all she got out of it was teasing and a little bit of care from her older brother. She was happy that he at least seemed to like her costume, but the way her mother nearly molested her because of the way the inner layer clung to tightly to her body... It made her feel just a little too gross, but... at the same time, that was a type of appreciation, wasn't it? Was she overreacting?  
  
The more Lillie thought to herself about the problem at hand, the less she realized the foreboding presence slowly approaching her from above, the soft way its cap brushed against the dead air within the containment area being the only clue as to its presence...  
  
Something that the blonde girl only started to pick up on literal seconds before it was too late. The poor girl's eyes suddenly shot open as she caught onto the sound, causing her to look up in shock. "N-Nihilego?! How did you get fr-"   
  
Before she had much of a chance to protest or cry out in fear, she suddenly felt the jellyfish-like Pokemon collapse atop of her head, the cap covering her entirely as it the poison and pheromones from inside of it started to soak into her body. She knew that it had bad effects, but since she barely noticed it, she should be able to fight it off. That's what she thought at least.  
  
A thought that was quickly disproven as she felt her ears being forcefully penetrated from both sides by a pair of the Parasite Pokemon's tentacles, causing a brief moan to escape her lips as she was forcefully injected with its toxins, directly into her poor developing brain. The one weak spot where her mother had been attacked before as well... and unlike its brethren from Ultra Space, this Nihilego had a foolproof plan in mind. One that wouldn't cause chaos, but rather mischief.  
  
The Neurotoxin that was being pumped into Lillie's brain had a special effect. One that would ensure that she fit her costume... or rather, that she would forever be fit for it. Because the more of it that soaked into her brain, the more she gradually started to merge with the outfit that she wore. She was becoming that very same sensual hybrid of masculinity and femininity that she tried to achieve.  
  
A moan escaped the blonde's lips as her hair gradually took on a brand new shade of black with streaks of purple and red running through them to make it stand out that much more. The inner side of her outfit sunk into her skin as she turned from a light pale into that very same mixture of red, black and purple. Mostly black around the front of her torso, where her fur would be most prominent, while the purple stood out the most around her newly forming claws.  
  
Her changes continued as the fake tail that otherwise just hung off her waist like a limp noodle properly animated, twirling around as the rest of her body was captured in a pleasurable shock from each little pump of toxin that entered her pretty little head. And last but not least, her form itself. Once the skin had properly merged with her, she could feel her hips and her breasts being filled up with something, letting them plump outward in just the right way.  
  
By the time the Nihilego lifted itself off her head, her entire face had changed just the same. Gone was that human simplicity. Instead, a lizard-like snout poked straight ahead with a pair of cat-like nostrils pushing out near the tip. A set of dark whiskers poked out of her cheeks, while her newly grown Salazzle tongue hung out from her lips as she tried to think coherently...  
  
Something that she simply could not do, ever again. The fire that had been lit inside of her heart by her two caretakers, was now truly consuming every part of her matured form. She could feel every strand of hair on her half-furry half-scalie form standing at full mast, especially as her thought drifted towards those two.  
  
Lillie could hardly contain herself as she imagined just how wonderful the two of them would look if the toxin that dripped from her tongue had that very same effect on them as the Parasite Pokemon's poisonous tentacles had on her. She could not only get her revenge, but she could take both of them into the same depths of depravity that she had been dragged into.  
  
"Oh, Mother... Oh, Wicke... You'll make such good Pokemon..!"  
  
\---  
  
The air within the President's office had gotten quite a bit tense, as worries started to set in. Wicke, still clad in that full-body costume, kept standing by the Teleporter's side, waiting for the young mistress to return, while Mother and Son were busy having another staring contest.  
  
"I told you that you had teased her too much. Now she's probably lost in there without any light. Don't you have any shame as a parent?" Gladion shot towards the older woman, receiving but a single scoff in return.  
  
Lusamine shot a glance towards the Teleporter, only to then look back down at her son. "Your sister is a strong girl, you should know that by now. I am worried about her, but she will come back and apologize for her absence. She's always done that, and she's proven that she's more than capable of taking care of herself at this point. Why else would she have outright picked such an erotic costume?"  
  
"Mistress Lusamine, Master Gladion, please..." Wicke tried to lift one of her massive fake arms, only to sigh as she knew she wouldn't get through to them. Once one of them started getting like this, it was an absolute nightmare trying to tear them apart from one another. Much like it was hard for her to encourage the older woman to stop teasing her husband, back when he was still with them...  
  
While the three were stuck in a rut, the Teleporter suddenly jolted to life before a strange figure appeared in the middle of it. A figure that radiated a certain powerful presence... and a scent that could not be resisted, regardless of who managed to catch a whiff.  
  
The older woman standing by the device turned her head to look towards the stranger, only for her eyes to widen as she quickly realized that it was Lillie, now looking like a full-figured version of her costume, fully realized as a proper anthropomorphic combination of the two Pokemon she had dressed up as...  
  
"Lillie..?" "Sis? What happened to you!?"  
  
While both her dearest mother and brother were in shock at the result of her transformation, the Venomous Pokemon woman licked her lizard-like lips before wrapping her tender arms around Wicke's costume, giggling in a sensual tone as she gave that wonderful full-toothed smile of hers a kiss. "Oh, Wicke. You look so stuffy in that big old thing, why don't I give you a little hand, change you into something much more comfortable?"  
  
The full-figured older woman tried to break free from the furry lizard's grip, only to suddenly grow weary-eyed as she felt something slithering around inside of her ear. It was a weirdly pleasant sensation, one that made a little bit of juice run down her thick thighs as she nearly collapsed onto her knees in but a few seconds. She didn't know that the same kind of Toxin that had managed to change Lillie was gradually slipping into her brain, merging her with the costume that she wore in the very same way.  
  
Since the Mega Banette costume was much thicker and detailed in comparison to the one Lillie had chosen to wear, the fusion was a much briefer and simpler process. Wicke's arms turned into nothing more than filling for the costume's arms as they properly started to twitch. Her zippers turned real as they gradually unzipped, letting the mother and son catch a nice glimpse of her pink hips, thickened even further by the filling of the costume.  
  
The zipper continued to drag itself further and further upward, showing the inner core of the older woman's new pink body, right up until it got stuck around her bosom. Since her breasts were already far too large for the costume, they were now so big that the zipper could not be undone, leaving the transformed woman with a massive case of Underboob... which just made poor Gladion's sagging pants grow a little tight in the process. Especially since nothing was left to the imagination...  
  
As Lillie retrieved her tongue from the older woman's plush-like ear, the zipper on Wicke's face came undone, letting her giggle like a horny ditz, which was appropriate given the way her fat pink fingers quickly started to play with her barely-uncovered tits. "Oh, I'm just burning up inside now... Thanks, Lillie. This helped a ton, but now how am I going to satisfy this heat?" The formerly mature woman sounded so much thirstier, as she licked her serrated lips while peering towards the unchanged blondes...  
  
The feline lizard giggled in turn before flexing her muscles a little, focusing her eyes straight on her dearest Mother. "You'll have a way to satiate that flame inside of you soon enough, Wicke. Let me just finish playing around with Mom for a bit, then we can get straight to the main course." A glint appeared in her eyes... and then she was gone.  
  
Both Lusamine and Gladion were left surprised by the way she had practically disappeared before their very eyes, yet the clear scent of her body still remained, causing both of them to grow hotter as the seconds ticked by. "D-Damnit, where did she go!? Mom, what happened to her!?" The young man cried out in shock before he was suddenly and abruptly pushed away from his mother's side...   
  
As he looked back on his Mom, he could not believe her eyes. Right behind the tall 40-something woman stood Lillie, with her claws aimed straight for that thin throat of hers. "Mom! Get away!" The boy quickly grew panicked and emotional, and his love for his family won over his distaste for the way his mother had acted...  
  
Despite his cries, she did not move a muscle. Not as much as a step, as she felt her breasts being gently dug into by the lizard she called a daughter. "D-Don't worry, Gladion. I'll be fine... Just... Run. G-Get the Kahunas, they can sure-"  
  
Before the older woman managed to finish her sentence, she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. "Oh, Mother. Don't spoil the fun, we've got so much more to get through. Just accept your fate and enjoy the pleasantries of Hallow's Eve!" The cat-like Lillie's tail quickly spanked her mother's behind before she used her overwhelming strength to force her into a suplex, causing the older woman's head to smash into the ground with a reckless amount of force.  
  
A force that was quickly being amplified as a dark and venom-coated flame covered the President from head to toe, the venomous fire similarly affecting her body as the neurotoxin would. Only, here it applied the effects in a much more overt manner. A giggle quickly left Lusamine's lips as she was practically turned into a pyre for that corruptive display, something that Gladion was forced to watch as his pants grew tighter and tighter...  
  
The flames were searing the changes straight into the older woman's skin, making it that much harder for her to return to normal after everything was said and done. It also helped burn away everything unnecessary about her new form, starting with most of her figure as she grew thinner and thinner until she could be compared to a stick with how slim her body was.  
  
Slim in every aspect except for the most important one. Her chest. While her body had been fully converted into that of the pokemon she was dressed up as, her breasts were the key features that were enhanced, rather than erased. While the rest of her body shrunk inward, her breasts pushed outward between the bug-like layers of her carapace, growing bigger and bigger while the smarts within her formerly diabolical brain drained out, dribbling down those tender domes as nothing more than milk.  
  
"Feels good, not having to worry about all that adult stuff anymore, doesn't it Mom?" Lillie lifted the burning bug-woman up while righting her at the same time, whispering into her ear in the process. "Feels good to not have anything up there in that stupid brain of yours. No more thinking, just a lot of nice heat and warmth for the people you love. People like..." The manipulative lizard shot a glance towards the dragon-dressed blonde, before licking her lips in such a sensual manner...  
  
Gladion could feel the shivers running down his back as all three women approached him, each of them having their own intents for him. Lillie was planning to transform him like she had transformed the other two. Wicke was no doubt lusting after his cock to satiate the heat that had built up inside of her plush-like plump Pokemon form, and his Mother... well, the irregular look in her eyes told him that she was just plain horny. Regardless of who she looked at, she wanted to cum, make more milk from her heavy boobies...  
  
"G-Get away from me, you monsters..." The young blonde tried to protest and back away further, only to bump up against a wall. A fatal mistake that would cause his wrist to get caught by the tallest of the three Pokewomen, who pulled him straight into the chasm between their breasts. The last place he would ever want to be, at least at this very moment.  
  
The three corrupted girls could only giggle as their juices ran down their legs, and a significant amount of milk dribbled out from their nipples in unison. Just the presence of a young boy like Gladion was enough to kick their altered sex drives into high gear, as each of them pressed their breasts up against one another and his head at the same time.  
  
His head was being filled with the very same toxins as the three of them, but the strain that affected men was specifically tailored to leave them a little more... submissive. Something that fitted him perfectly given his costume, as the pants underneath the outfit fell off, leaving him in a pair of boxers that were incredibly strained by his equally incredible why-boner.   
  
He tried to hold his breath, but he still ended up taking significant whiffs of their wonderful odor. The plush-like scent of Wicke's form, the filthy yet elegant smell from his Mother's carapace... and that venomous poison that his sister was coated in. It was far too hard for him to keep his thought straight as he shrunk a few inches, kept off the ground by their titty prison as he continued to change.  
  
His eyes grew, his form shrunk, and his skin turned into that pale and weak orange that a Scraggy was known for. Until he started to squirm and convulse, his cute little cock squirting straight into his saggy pants before the three of them pulled away, dropping him into the ground. The wet ground where his immature cum had started to mix together with their milk and juices, with the three women towering above him.  
  
"Oh, Gladion. Won't you have so much more fun with us? We're starving..!" Lillie cried out with a giggle, and her two maternal figures followed suit by squeezing into their breasts, making more of their milk squirt down on him. He was trapped in a form that left him completely vulnerable to their advances, and he honestly couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it on some level.  
  
As she looked down at her transformed brother, a single thought crossed the pleased Salazzle-Incineroar hybrid's mind. One singular coherent thought, completely untainted by her current form or the heat between her legs. It was the utter happiness that filled her heart, now that she had embraced her costume as the best idea she had ever gotten. After all, she was now the star of their little Halloween party, even if it had taken such an erotic and twisted turn. She had to go thank that Nihilego after everything was over, for giving her the chance she needed.  
  
A chance that would forever change the dynamic between the small family at Aether Paradise. 


End file.
